The main objective of this proposed work is to determine cell-mediated immunity in depth of patients with Hodgkin's disease, using several in vitro immunologic assays and in vivo skin test response. The results of these tests among each other and the results of each test with the clinical course of the disease will be correlated. The effect of treatment including immunotherapy on cell-mediated immunity will be investigated. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Han, T. Specific effect of neuraminidase on blastogenic response of sensitized lymphocytes. Immunol. 28: 283-286, 1975. Han, T., Takita, H., Marabella, P.C. and Mittelman, A. In Vitro transfer of tumor-specific immunity with human "immune" RNA. Clin. exp. Immunol. 19: 219-221, 1975.